doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ley Magic
As uncovered from the book entiteled "The Stones of Eternity and the Natural Rivers of Magic" ''by one Oscar "Oz" Wynters. Magic exists in countless forms, from the barely detectable to the massively obvious. '''Ley lines naturally bridge the gap between the subtle but pervasive source of magic and the concrete, applied force that moves mountains. Ley “lines” are actually channels where magical power flows like an invisible river wending across the landscape. They are called lines because length is their only measurement that has meaning in this dimension. Scholars and sages hotly debate the origin of ley lines, but their effects are undeniable. Ley lines fuel both arcane and divine magic. The lines themselves are invisible to normal sight, but divination magic quickly reveals their presence. To spellcasters trained to find them, ley lines stand out as glowing torrents of energy, pulsing bands of light akin to aurorae, or glittering strings. Ley lines are neither homogenous nor ubiquitous. Some geographic regions are rich in ley lines while others have none to speak of. They course through air, water, and solid earth with equal ease, but some environments, such as stone and narrow caverns, make them difficult to find and to trace. Ley lines tend to follow the contours of the land they flow across. At the same time, the terrain also reacts to the magical current. Learned spellcasters can study the features of an area to determine whether ley lines are present and to gain insight into what effects they might produce. Creatures with close ties to the land can tell the difference between an area graced with a ley line and one without. Druids, rangers, woodsmen, farmers, even miners and architects have been known to learn the telltale signs of a ley line’s presence and use them to their advantage. Natural pathways through the terrain (regardless of foliage) are easy channels for ley lines to follow. Like water, the magical power of ley lines follows an arcane path of least resistance; it’s not uncommon for ley lines to follow or closely parallel waterways. Enterprising rulers and bold wizards sometimes manipulate the land to alter a ley line’s path - or at least, try to do so. Such meddling is delicate work, and it can have disastrous consequences if the job is botched. The benefits are tempting enough to outweigh the risk. Specific magical effects or even spectacular marvels such as chunks of rock or earth held aloft by the flowing power can be engineered via expertly channeled ley lines. The following spells have been handed over to the Order of the Magus by Oscar Wynters, for public study and research, and for any wizard who wishes to add to their spellbook at the usual cost: '''''LAND BOND 1st-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (soil taken from a ley influenced area) Duration: 1 hour You touch a willing creature and infuse it with ley energy, creating a bond between the creature and the land. For the duration of the spell, if the target is in contact with the ground, the target has advantage on saving throws and ability checks made to avoid being moved or knocked prone against its will. Additionally, the creature ignores nonmagical difficult terrain and is immune to effects from extreme environments such as heat, cold (but not cold or fire damage), and altitude. LEY DISRUPTION 2nd-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 50 feet Components: V, S, M (a chip of broken crystal infused with ley energy) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You create a 15-foot-radius sphere filled with disruptive ley energy. The sphere is centered around a point you can see within range. Surfaces inside the sphere shift erratically, becoming difficult terrain for the duration. Any creature that starts its turn in the area or enters the area for the first time on a turn must succeed on a Strength saving throw or fall prone. If you cast this spell in an area within the influence of a ley line, creatures have disadvantage on their saving throws against its effect. LEY SENSE 3rd-level divination Casting Time: 1 action Range: Self Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes You tune your senses to the pulse of ambient ley energy flowing through the world. For the duration, you gain tremorsense with a range of 20 feet and you are instantly aware of the presence of any ley line within 5 miles. You know the distance and direction to every ley line within that range.